The Black Rose
by Ashara
Summary: [AU S+S] Li Syaoran is one of the most popular students of Seijyou High School. The problem? He’s in danger of failing if he doesn’t get help, quick. But when he asks the shy, unpopular Kinomoto Sakura to tutor him, will he find there’s more to


[AU S+S]  Li Syaoran is one of the most popular students of Seijyou High School.  The problem?  He's in danger of failing if he doesn't get help, quick.  But when he asks the shy, unpopular Kinomoto Sakura to tutor him, will he find there's more to her than everyone thinks?

*sighs* CLAMP rules, I suck, therefore the characters do not belong to me.

* * *

The Black Rose

Chapter 1 – Everybody has problems, just some more than others...

Night had fallen several hours before, and amber eyes narrowed as they scanned the surrounding park from where he crouched on a high tree limb.  She was late.  No sooner had the thought formed in his mind than a smirk momentarily crossed his face as he dodged his unseen adversary, effortlessly drawing his sword from the scabbard at his hip and landing softly on the ground.  He fell into his battle stance as he glared upward, his eyes expressing the unspoken challenge as they lighted upon the black clad form that now stood on the limb he had previously occupied.

The sound of soft laughter filled the night air as the figure gracefully dove off the limb, perfectly executing movements that would have a gymnast gawking to land a mere foot in front of Li Syaoran.  Amber eyes flashed approvingly, searching the emerald eyes he was faced with – sparkling emerald eyes the only feature Syaoran was ever allowed to glimpse.  His opponent was female, of that much he was sure, but he knew little else...Aside from the fact that she was perhaps the most gifted warrior he had ever had the chance to encounter.  She was also very secretive, for reasons he could not comprehend.

It had been two months since he first ran into her...and not just figuratively.  He had been growing increasingly restless as the school year progressed, and practicing martial arts was the best stress reliever he knew.  Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone in Tomoeda that could match his skill.  And so, late one night, exasperated out of his mind, Syaoran found himself in the park going through the various stances and movements that were like second nature to him.  It was then that the girl first appeared, attacking without any warning.  Syaoran had been surprised to say the least, but when he saw the mischievous glint in her emerald eyes, he found himself enjoying the evening spar immensely.  And every night since, neither had failed to appear.

Kurobara...The Black Rose...That was how she had introduced herself that first night.  Oddly enough, it seemed to fit.  Swirl, slash, kick.  Anyone passing by would have become mesmerized watching the pair perform their complicated and deadly dance.  Punch, crouch, roll.  It was...freedom.  Here, only here, could they let go of everything that held them back, using their entire bodies to express what words could never accomplish.  In each other, they found their equal.

The girl timed her movements, evened her breathing, and barely avoided the sharpened blade that passed directly in front of her.  She had cut it close, but it was intentional.  She had allowed her body to fall like deadweight as soon as she sensed him hesitate in his attack, smirking behind the black veil that covered so much of her head.  She kicked her leg up high, catching his wrist which reflexively released his sword.  She continued her movement using a back handspring to propel her away from him before pausing to laugh once more.  Syaoran shook his head and kneeled to reclaim the fallen weapon, mentally kicking himself for falling for her ruse.  He lifted his head and caught her gaze, a question upon his lips, but she had already taken to the treetops – her favorite mode of travel he had quickly discovered.  There she paused, two fingers raised in salute, before vanishing completely from his sight.  Syaoran sighed, turning around and heading for his own home.  That girl...she was such a mystery...

* * *

"Li-kun, would you please come see me at lunch," Midori-sensei requested before class began.  Syaoran's head shot up and he nodded mutely, wondering what she could possibly have to say to him.  The period seemed to crawl by, and try as he might, he simply couldn't stay focused on the topic.  He almost groaned aloud when the bell rang signaling the end of class.  If Midori-sensei asked him anything about today's lecture he was going to be in trouble.  He waited until the last of the students filed out of the room before scooping his things up to "face the music".  He cleared his throat nervously.

"You wanted to see me?" he inquired politely and Midori nodded, motioning for him to take a seat as she opened a file.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Li-kun.  I'm sure you're aware of the fact that your grades have been slipping this year, and I know you have had a lot of...family issues...but things simply cannot continue this way.  You are barely pulling a passing grade in my class, and in a few others you're not even getting that."  Midori sighed, removing her glasses and rubbing her temples.  Li was an excellent student under normal conditions, and she really hated being put in this position.  She looked at him and sighed.  "Li-kun, if you don't manage to raise your grades by the end of the year – which gives you a little under two months – you will not graduate," she finished sadly.

Syaoran, for his part, found it increasingly difficult to breathe.  He licked his lips and struggled to keep his voice from breaking as he asked the only question he could think of.  "What do you suggest I do?"  Midori's eyes widened the slightest bit and she chewed on her bottom lip, shuffling papers until she found what she had been looking for.

"I suggest you get a tutor for the subjects you are having trouble with.  I have a student in mind that could definitely be of some assistance, but it's entirely up to you."  Midori paused, waiting for some sign to continue.  Syaoran grimaced and nodded.  He did need help, and he'd take all the help he could get.  "Kinomoto Sakura," Midori read aloud, drawing one fingernail down the paper as she read.  "A senior from Class 6-A, highly adept at chemistry and mathematics.  She does very well in history as well."

Syaoran couldn't quite place the name with a face, and that bothered him slightly, perhaps more than it should.  But, if Midori-sensei thought this girl could help him, he'd at least give it a try.  "Do you know how I could find her?" he asked running a hand through his hair, causing Midori to look up with a relieved smile.

"Ah...Well, she's actually occupied right now..." Midori trailed off, recognizing the questioning look he was giving her.  She could practically read his thoughts: '_At__ lunchtime?!  What could she possibly be doing now…?'  Midori smiled inwardly and cleared her throat.  "I'll let Kinomoto-san know you are interested and you can meet her here after school."_

Syaoran stood up, but kept his curiosity in check.  Once he reached the door he paused and turned back.  "Arigatou, Midori-sensei," he called softly before disappearing into the halls.

Midori remained at her desk for the rest of her break, silently musing to herself.  Had she done the right thing in suggesting Sakura to be Syaoran's tutor?  She was definitely the most appropriate choice – level-headed and intelligent, she wouldn't let Syaoran's popularity or good looks distract her.  Midori's eyes were repeatedly drawn to the note that had been included at the bottom of Sakura's file, and she desperately hoped she had made the right decision.

* * *

***R+R please!  Chapter 2 is already in the works... 


End file.
